Ca n'empêche pas les sentiments
by LaPatronne95
Summary: Mathieu vient de créer une nouvelle personnalité, sous couvert d'ouvrir une nouvelle rubrique dans SLG. Mais la vérité est tout autre, car il espère que la nouvelle et le Panda forment un couple. Malheureusement pour le schizophrène, deux autres de ses personnalités ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Rated M car Lemon à venir. Couples Yaoï et Hétéro /OC X .?. et Panda X .?.\
1. Chapter 1

**Saluuuut, tout le monde !**

**Voici une fic (sur plusieurs chapitres) dont l'idée m'est venue en plein cours de math (c'est dire mon niveau de concentration...hum XD)**

**Rating M car Lemon à venir entre l'OC et...eh bah, lisez la suite pour le savoir ! Et un autre Lemon entre le Panda et...vous le saurez plus tard aussi ! XD Niek, niek nieeek…**

**Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et cette fic disparaîtra si il le désire.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture,**

**Je vous fait des chooooses !**

**PS : Merci à Ka-Al pour tous ces délires ! XD**

* * *

C'était le matin dans la maison des Sommet. Toutes les personnalités descendirent les marches en traînant un peu les pieds vers la cuisine, où chacun s'assit autour de la table, à sa place habituelle.

-Alors Geek, bien dormi ? Fit le Panda pour entamer une discussion.

-Mmm...oui…répondit l'interessé encore à moitié ensomeillé, piquant du nez dans ses Korn Flakes.

-C'est vrai Gamin ? Pourtant avec ce que je t'ai mis hier…

-Hein ?! Quoi ?! S'exclama le Gamer en se redressant, à présent tout à fait réveillé.

-Hahaha, Gamin tu devrais voir ta gueule ! Hahaha !

-Qu...qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Chevrota le plus jeune, au bord des larmes.

-Relax chéri, c'était une blague, je t'ai rien fait...ma nuit je l'ai passée avec Gratziella...putain cette fille est une des meilleures putes que j'aie jamais engagée ! Rien qu'hier elle m'a…

-ON VEUT PAS SAVOIR ! Eructa Maître Panda.

Le silence retomba. Les personnalités se sentirent d'un coup un peu mal à l'aise, car en ce moment, la sensation de vivre quelque chose d'inhabituel s'empara d'eux. C'est le Prof qui mit le doigt dessus en premier :

-Mathieu n'est pas encore descendu...d'habitude c'est le premier levé…

En effet, leur créateur manquait à l'appel. Tout le monde leva le nez en direction de l'escalier, comme si le fixer avait le pouvoir d'invoquer le schizophrène. Un long moment passa, puis tout à coup un bruit de porte se fit entendre et Mathieu se mit à descendre les marches .

Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Des cernes cerclaient ses yeux, et pourtant, un sourire magnifique faisait rayonner son visage.

-Salut tout le monde ! Bien dormi ? Fit-il à la cantonnade.

-Pas mal, pas mal...répondit le Panda. Par contre toi…

Le schizophrène sourit de plus belle :

-Oh ça...il leur fit un regard en coin énigmatique et s'assit à côté du chanteur du groupe.

J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à inclure une nouvelle rubrique dans SLG...et comme y a pas mal de demandes à ce sujet...ça devrait le faire…

-De quel genre de rubrique tu parles Mathieu ? Roucoula la Fille, se voyant déjà à la tête d'un tuto maquillage.

-Je parle d'une rubrique Mangas…

Un long silence tomba dans la pièce. Enfin, le Prof réagit :

-Mais voyons Mathieu, aucun de nous ne s'y connaît assez là-dedans ! Même moi qui ai la Science Infuse, je serai incapable de…

-Oui oui, je sais...le coupa l'interessé. C'est pour ça que quelqu'un d'autre va s'en occuper.

-Mais qu...commença Maître Panda, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Mathieu qui se mit à hurler :

-OTAKU ! TU PEUX VENIR !

Les personnalités s'entre-regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage et le schizophrène fixa ses créations, l'une après l'autre.

-Les gars, je viens de créer une nouvelle personnalité...je vous demande d'être sympa pour ses premiers jours !

Il se retourna pour lever les yeux vers les escaliers, bientôt imité par les autres.

Ils ne virent d'abord que ses pieds, petits et charmants.

Puis se fut au tour des jambes d'apparaître, fines et fuselées.

La taille suivit, divinement sculptée.

Ensuite la poitrine, généreuse mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut pour en faire disjoncter plus d'un.

Un cou, sensible et délicat.

Et pour terminer, un joli visage, d'où cascadaient de longs cheveux châtains, et où, deux magnifiques yeux turquoises (de ce turquoise qui illumine les lagons des Caraïbes) découvraient son nouvel appartement.

-Salut ! Lança-t-elle dans le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

Ne reçevant aucune réponse elle leva les yeux vers ses futurs collègues, eut un sourire en coin, puis fixa Mathieu.

-Tu m'as fait trop jolie, je crois qu'il ont un beug mental là ! Elle rit franchement, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir les autres de leur transe.

La Fille se jeta au cou d'Otaku sans ménagement en hurlant :

-ENFIN UNE AUTRE FIIIIIIILLE ! Tu vas voir, eux ce ne sont que des idiots, ils ne comprennent rien à la mode, mais toi et moi on va s'amuser !

-Chère amie, je ne vous permet pas de me qualifier d'idiot ! Gronda le Prof en direction de la Fille, puis se tournant vers Otaku, il lui tendit la main et se présenta : moi je suis le Prof, le scientifique de cette maison de fous.

-Putain poussez-vous ! Laissez-moi lui dire un p'tit bonjour à ma façon ! Fit le Patron en ricanant grassement.

Après avoir écarté sans ménagements le Prof et la Fille, il se planta devant la nouvelle venue, la détaillant sans vergogne de la tête aux pieds.

-Bordel...je sens qu'on va se marrer Gamine ! Plus bandante que ça tu meurs…

-Hey, l'interrompit Otaku en riant, fait un effort, mes yeux sont plus hauts!

-Désolé, mais ton autre « paire d'yeux » est très intéressante !

-Y a pas que ça qui est intéressant chez moi...ronronna-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Là, tu me captives Gamine...ma chambre est pas loin tu sais !

-C'est tentant, mais j'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant ! Fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Au fait, toi c'est comment ?

-Moi c'est le Patron, Gamine.

-Eh bien, à plus tard Patron ! Lança-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers le Geek. Et arrête de mater mon cul !

Le Patron rit franchement, elle l'avait joliment grillé. Décidement, cette petite lui plaisait !

Mathieu jeta un œil circulaire dans la pièce. La nouvelle venue était occuppée à faire connaissance avec le Geek, entourée du Prof et de la Fille. Le Patron et Maître Panda étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, l'un matant sans complexes le postérieur d'Otaku, l'autre sirotant son café, attendant de se présenter. Le schizophrène attrapa le bras de ce dernier, et l'emmena à l'écart.

-Alors Panda ! Comment tu la trouves ? Elle te plaît ?

-Oui, disons qu'elle à l'air sympa. Fit l'ursidé avec sincérité.

-Tant mieux alors ! Gloussa Mathieu en se frottant les mains. Parce qu'elle est pour toi !

-Pardon !? S'étouffa le chanteur.

-Ben c'est pas toi qui désespérait de trouver une compagne ? La voici ! Sur un plateau d'argent encore !

-Et elle...elle est au courant ?

-Evidemment non, mais on va tout faire pour vous rapprocher !

Maître Panda se racla la gorge :

-Ecoute Mathieu, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je…je suis…

-Rooooh, allez, arrête de faire ton timide ! Vous ferez un beau couple !

_**Ca, c'est ce qu'on va voir !**_

_Cette pensée traversa en même temps la tête des deux indiscrets qui avaient surpris la discussion du chanteur et du schizophrène._

_Aucun des deux ne laissera ce plan aboutir._

_Ils feront tout pour le faire échouer._

_Si il le faut ils se batteront._

_L'un pour le Panda,_

_L'autre pour Otaku._

* * *

**Voilàààààààà premier chapitre terminé !**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

**Je ne sais pas du tout où ça va nous mener tout ça…**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre quelques petites reviews, pour savoir si ça vous intéresse que je continue ou pas !**

**A plus les gens !**

**Je vous dévergonde, (affectueusement XD)**

**La Patronne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde!**

**Donc voici le deuxième chapitre, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez hein ? *espoir***

**Diclamers, comme d'hab', les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, et si tel est son bon plaisir, cette fic disparaîtra.**

**PS : Phonetik...tu vois trop de partouzes partout ! Ca se soigne tu sais ? XD**

**Sur ce enjoy !**

**La Patronne.**

* * *

-Alors Panda ! Comment tu la trouves ? Elle te plaît ?

-Oui, disons qu'elle à l'air sympa. Fit l'ursidé avec sincérité.

-Tant mieux alors ! Gloussa Mathieu en se frottant les mains. Parce qu'elle est pour toi !

-Pardon !? S'étouffa le chanteur.

-Ben c'est pas toi qui désespérait de trouver une compagne ? La voici ! Sur un plateau d'argent encore !

-Et elle...elle est au courant ?

-Evidemment non, mais on va tout faire pour vous rapprocher !

Maître Panda se racla la gorge :

-Ecoute Mathieu, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je…je suis…

-Rooooh, allez, arrête de faire ton timide ! Vous ferez un beau couple !

Sur ce, Mathieu poussa l'ursidé carrément sur la nouvelle pour qu'il se présente, et tourna les talons, non sans avoir envoyé un petit clin d'oeil au chanteur.

-Euuuuuu, ok...il est souvent comme ça notre créateur ? Fit la jeune femme, à moitié amusée, à moitié intriguée.

-Nan, mais quand ça lui arrive, il est super lourd...Ronchonna le Panda.

-Alors toi c'est Maître Panda c'est ça ?…..Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! Tu peux me répondre tu sais ?

Le chanteur releva vivement la tête, et rougit de son impolitesse. En même temps, ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute, Mathieu et ses idées l'avaient totalement dégoûté, et il avait l'impression, en parlant à Otaku, de rentrer dans ses plans. Il le devinait, tapis dans l'ombre, en train de se frotter les mains.

-Eu, oui, pardon excuse-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

-Tout à l'heure, avant de descendre, j'ai vu quelques épisodes d'SLG. J'aime beaucoup ton travail, on voit que t'es à fond dedans et c'est génial.

L'ursidé rougit une nouvelle fois face à ce compliment et fixa les yeux bleus lagon de son interlocutrice. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais en échangeant ce regard, il eut l'impression d'avoir trouvé en elle la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il sourit et elle sourit en retour, en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, dans une mimique absolument craquante. Leur échange fut interrompu lorsque le Hippie s'incrusta pour dire bonjour.

Le prof qui n'attendait que ça en profita pour prendre le Panda à part.

-Alors ça à l'air de bien aller avec la nouvelle hein ? Persifla-t-il à voix basse.

-Quoi ? Mais je...on faisait connaissance...et..et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire hein ? C'est moi que ça regarde ! Fit l'ursidé avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. C'est vrai, de quoi se mêlait-il ?

-Mpppfff...je pensais que tu avais plus de caractère que cela cher collègue. Ecouter et appliquer au pied de la lettre ce que te dis Mathieu...tu me déçois grandement. J'ai le regret de te dire que mon estime à ton égard vient de baisser.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard appuyé au chanteur.

L'animal le regarda partir complètement troublé. Il avait donc surpris la conversation entre lui et leur créateur...mais ce n'est pas ce qui le rendait malheureux. Ce que le Prof venait de lui dire était l'équivalent d'un poignard lui lacérant le coeur. Car il devait bien se l'avouer, il aimait bien le scientifique. Même plus que bien. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrange ça avec lui ! Mais il devrait attendre la tombée du soir, car il savait que le détenteur de la Science Infuse refusait de voir qui que soit pendant la journée, absorbé comme il était dans ses recherches. Le chanteur soupira, et retourna dans sa grotte, le moral dans les talons.

* * *

Le soir tomba enfin sur Paris, et l'heure du repas était déjà passée depuis longtemps. Chacune des personnalités (sauf le Patron qui n'était même pas rentré) étaient retournées dans leurs chambres respectives et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Otaku qui était restée seule dans le salon s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant. La journée avait été bonne, elle s'était familiarisée avec l'appartement, et avait déjà trouvé bonne place parmis ses collègues. Néanmoins, elle avait ressenti des tensions, surtout au niveau du Panda. Lui qui, au premier abord s'était montré très sympathique, avait, pour le reste de la journée, pris grand soin de l'éviter. Et cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle fut tentée d'aller trouver le fauteur de trouble et de le forcer à cracher le morceau, mais elle sentait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, et qu'il se renfermerait comme une huître.

Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, sentant la tension grimper et ne sachant pas comme l'évacuer sans casser la gueule à qui que ce soit. C'est alors qu'elle avisa alors le paquet de cigarettes. C'était des Marlboros, posées innocemment sur la table, mais produisant sur elle une attraction soudaine. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle attrapa l'objet tentateur, chercha et trouva un briquet, et sortit dans la cour devant la porte. Elle s'assit sur une marche et s'alluma une clope. Elle inspira une grande bouffée, puis expira lentement. Aussitôt, elle sentit son pouls déccélèrer et elle se détendit. Elle appuya son dos contre le mur, et en fixant le ciel étoilé, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, profitant du moment présent.

Ce fut de courte durée. Une voix rauque la tira de sa torpeur.

-Tu sais que ce sont _mes _cigarettes que tu fumes ?

L'intonation ne contenait aucune colère. Tout juste un amusement teinté d'ironie. Otaku redressa la tête et fixa le Patron.

-Ton nom n'était pas marqué dessus que je sache. Lâcha-t-elle un peu sèchement, et le regrettant aussitôt. Après tout, le nouveau venu n'y était pour rien dans ses problèmes.

-Oula, mais c'est qu'on mordrait ma parole ! Ricana le Criminel, qui ne s'en formalisa pas pour si peu. Ca me plaît ! Ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sourit. Cet homme avait l'air de planer bien au-delà des soucis quotidiens de la vie, créant ses propres lois, et sachant les faire respecter par la force. Elle l'admirait et l'enviait un peu pour ça. Bon, ok, il était sacrément pervers mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle sourit en songeant à leur échange de ce matin. Ouais..._carrément_ pervers…

-Alors Gamine…

-Quoi ?

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu tires une gueule pareille ?

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Merde, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive.

-Hey, calme-toi tout de suite, ou je t'embarque et je te viole « sans autre forme de procès ».

-Mh, Lafontaine nouvelle version...ricana-t-elle

-Ouais ma belle et ici, c'est moi le loup.

-Possible, mais je ne suis pas un agneau.

-Ah non ? Si c'était le cas tu ne te laisserais pas miner par une imbécillité comme maintenant, tu crois pas ?

Elle ne sut que répondre, car il avait raison. Elle inspira et expira bruyamment.

-C'est rien, une histoire avec le Panda.

Aussitôt, elle sentit son interlocuteur se raidir, et elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dit au juste pour que son visage soit soudainement aussi féroce. Elle se tut, attendant qu'il se calme.

-Et en quoi consiste cette « histoire » ?

Il essayait de prendre un ton anodin, mais Otaku remarqua bien ses dents serrées.

-Hum rien, à part qu'il à l'air d'avoir quelque chose à me reprocher, et qu'il n'a pas les couilles pour me le dire en face.

Elle sentit le Patron se détendre.

-Ah...et tu aimes quand un mec prends ses couilles en mains hein ? Fit-il avec une foule de sous-entendus lubriques dans la voix.

-Tu peux pas savoir _mister _! Répondit-elle en s'exclaffant.

-T'es sérieuse ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Gronda-t-il.

-Ta gueule, c'est celui que j'ai choisi. Répliqua-t-elle, nullement effrayée par le ton de sa voix.

En un geste il la releva et la plaqua contre le mur, se collant à elle. Il la fixa dans les yeux.

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, je pourrais devenir très méchant…

-C'est marrant, gronda-t-elle à son tour, tu arrives presque à me faire peur…

Il voulu la faire basculer au sol pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Il en profiterait aussi pour lui faire comprendre, à sa façon, qu'ici c'est lui qui faisait la loi.

Le problème c'est que...

Il ne sut pas comment...

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir...

Mais il fallu bien se rende à l'évidence…

C'est lui qui se retrouva par terre.

* * *

Le Panda sortit de sa grotte et fit son chemin à pas de loup dans le couloir, direction la chambre du Prof. Arrivé devant la porte du laboratoire, il toqua dicrètement, espérant que le scientifique ne dormait pas encore. Une voix agacée s'éleva.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est moi, Maître Panda ! Murmura-t-il, espérant qu'on lui ouvre.

-Oh, ce n'est que toi ? Alors tu peux t'en retourner, je n'ai pas besoin de te parler. Tu ne m'intéresses guère.

Le chanteur grimaça, sentant la colère envahir tout son être. Il tenta néanmoins une nouvelle fois.

-Prof, sérieusement, il faut qu'on parle.

-Serais-tu sourd ? J'ai dit que je n'ai pas besoin de discuter avec un pantin dans ton genre !

Là, le Panda vit rouge. Son côté ours prenant le dessus, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, la referma avec violence, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le Prof, qui, bien que gardant un air méprisant, n'en menait pas large.

-Bien, maintenant que tu as détruit ma porte et que tu as violé mon intimité, je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de...TE FICHE DEHORS ! Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux pas te voir tu m'entends ? Vas jouer au toutou avec Mathieu, tu me dégoûtes, tu...tu…tu...SORS !

Le Prof pleurait (si si !) tellement ses émotions le submergeaient. Depuis quelques temps, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ou plutôt si, il le comprenait parfaitement bien, il était tombé amoureux ! Amoureux de son remplaçant ! Au lieu de ressentir une haine bien compréhensible envers l'ursidé, il l'aimait ! Au milieu de ses pleurs, le Prof se mit à rire, d'un rire d'hystérique.

-Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez que tu me remplaces ! Hahahrrr...Il faut en plus que je tombe amoureux de TOI ! Hahahahahaaaahhhh...hhhhhh...Pourtant, t'es un homme, et j'en suis un aussi alors...POURQUOI JE T'AIME ? ET POURQUOI T'ES AUSSI CHARMANT ? Hahahahaaaaa ! Et...et toi...hahaaahhh...hhhhh…il faut que tu fasses le bon chien-chien avec notre créateur et que tu fasses ce qu'il te dit hein ? Que tu dragues Otaku, HEIN ? Mais moi je ne veux pas, je...je ne veux pas…

Sa voix se cassa. S'appuyant contre le mur et s'y laissant glisser, l'homme à la blouse blanche mit ses mains sur son visage, et s'abandonna complètement aux sanglots.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ours qu'il venait de mettre très en colère…

* * *

**Voili, voilou !**

**Deuxième chapitre terminé ! (désolée pour le retard -')**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je vous prostitue avec amour,**

**La Patronne.**


End file.
